Canvas in White
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: She reached out to him first. It began with a curious touch, lingering with uncertainty. What they were doing was questionable. But no one needed to know. An exploration behind closed doors. Neji/Hinata. Post-Shinobi World War.
1. pale lavender

_(Because Neji's sex appeal is too much to ignore and his devotion to Hinata is just mind fucking blowing. So damn you Kishimoto for what you did.)_

* * *

_**((**_White Sky_**))**_

_((An exploration of Neji/Hinata's relationship behind closed doors))_

* * *

The night concealed her, the corridor empty as she hurried to his room. She slipped through the slides with quiet precision, enough that not even a dent of moonlight stained the inner floors. Hinata took a moment to adjust her vision. She delicately stepped towards the futon deep in the room, the figure not acknowledging her presence.

Long hair draped across the sheets, the cursed mark fully exposed. Over the years, he wore it proudly, giving him the right to be by her side. Hinata daintily sat before him, observing the line of his jaw, the ease of his body and the unforgiving lines of his face soften in sleep. She held great respect for him and it always amazed her that he would indulge her wishes. Titles were a constant barrier though he ranked higher in the killing arts, the imbalance mellowed their tension over the years. The day he adhered with her urges, she felt more whimsical. There hasn't been a time when Neji refused her.

A short strand fell over his eye and Hinata leaned over to brush it away. An arm reached up to sweep her hair over her shoulder when it fell over his face, not because it was disturbing but obstructed his view of her. Hinata flushed and glanced down. His eyes bore into her. He must have been awake even before she entered. "It's late."

"Ah." Even late into the early mornings, Neji never questioned her visits. "Neji," she just said.

A deep sigh. "You need rest." Pressure from all sides through her succession in formal meetings and practices and he wasn't there, wasn't allowed, and there was no day that passed without seeing him. He observed her resolve. When she trembled from the night air, he shifted the cover off him and she moved into his space. She didn't lay next to him, content in seeing him like this. But they both knew what was going to happen and he knew the moment she decided to initiate it. Hinata leaned down. She hesitated, timidly brushing her lips over his. He followed, drawing her back down and the hand gripping her hair kept her in place. Not restricting, but waiting for her next movement.

But he wouldn't do anything. It would be her initiative, her consent, and the reason why she sneaked into his quarters past midnight. With a rustle of silk and a blush prettily coloring her skin, she climbed over him, straddling his hips. She fretted under the stillness of his gaze, the only movement from him came from his breathing and Hinata took a moment to stare back. She brought his hand to her lips, as if in ardor. A deep sound rumbled through him.

She explored the hardened outline of his arms, the power coursing through his muscles, all lax beneath her touch. The kimono slipped free from her shoulders, gathering at her waistline and his head moved a little, approving from the way his eyes dropped to half-mast. Her cheeks flushed, feeling a hand snake through the folds to palm her thigh and deeper. While he didn't actively join, he wouldn't leave her to prepare them both.

She took time in obtaining their pleasure, only through his encouraged touches. When they finally joined, she savored the feel of him. She pressed down and Neji sharply inhaled. Her hips rocked slowly, taking confidence from his response. The heat built, coiling somewhere down, winding until _it was there, more_, but she couldn't reach it, _not yet he wouldn't let her_ and Hinata jerked, the feeling pulsating, numbing.

Sweat formed and his breathing was apparent. He was intently watching her chest and shyly, Hinata brought them closer, obeying the command he wouldn't say. She was getting dizzy with pleasure but still she shied from his face, hiding beneath the length of hair as her head bowed. A hand lifted to her chest and Hinata trembled. She refused to look at him, trying to quiet her embarrassing sounds. His palm squeezed and Hinata let out a feminine sigh, arching back, hair tumbling down her back.

It was slow, rhythmic, going by her pace, her pleasure. Hinata quivered, stilling as she pulled him in deep. His muscles tensed briefly, hands flexing on her hips, as if wanting to sit up and continue plunging into her, finally succumbing to his desires. His jaw locked, eyes closed to erase the sight of her above him, and reminded himself of the unforgivable deed.

She waited, for the moment when his indifference to this act would crumble, that he would finally embrace her. Neji had nothing but measured control even when his muscles corded with strain and skin slick with sweat when the pace built. His hands clutched her hips, keeping her away from him. A silent demand. Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Neji was regarding her with fierce eyes, and it took a long moment to recognize what he wanted.

She bent forward, hovering above his mouth when his arm pulled her down fully. _"Neji."_ She breathed his name, like a praise. "_Neji_." A mantra, absolute piety to a lone god. "_Neji_." An ode of her love.

Neji threw away convenience at a young age. He would never shower her with affection, disclose his involvement with her nor would he reassure her of their future. But she had his pledge and gifted her with his constant companionship and unending dedication in the night.

"_Hinata-sama."_

…

He visited her the night before he left.

With his head properly bowed, one knee to the ground and the other bent, a palm resting flat on the floor, Neji was the very picture of a devoted servant. "Hinata-sama." A tiger mask concealed his face. "My presence will be required for the long duration of this mission. I must leave you then." He awaited her authorization.

She rose, her kimono undoing and focused her soft eyes on him. "I see." She fixed her posture, tying the obi as she walked the short distance. She knelt across him and he lowered his head even more. "How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes."

Hinata nodded, staying her hands. She wanted to see his face. Neji would allow her. He would wait as long as she gave the word but she wasn't as selfish to delay the mission. She tucked a strand away from her face, "Take care, Neji." He was still for a split second; as if in waiting and Hinata reached for him before he could decide against it. She pressed a kiss on the mouth of the cold mask. "Come. . . come back safely." He was gone before she opened her eyes.

A cold breeze passed. She closed the doors and couldn't return to sleep.

* * *

Hinata spent time with her team. On occasion, they resided near the forest where Kiba and Shino found comfortable. When Kiba was feeling the need to practice, Hinata agreed to a fight. Everything movement was precise and deliberate; Neji had it all hammered in from the day when he agreed to teach her. She could hear his voice now, narrowly avoiding Kiba's attack from both sides_, 'Hinata-sama, anticipate my movements.'_ She was wrapped in bandages later and he offered no apology. Neji was merely silently as he assisted her for the day.

Halfway through the battle, Kiba struck her down at the end of her limit. She was blown back before she could recover, bits of power biting into her until Hinata crashed, skin splitting from impact. Her concentration wavered, Byakugan deactivating as her chakra drained. Kiba swiftly jumped to the earth floor. "Hinata, are you okay?" For a second, she could vision Neji over her with the same frown between his brows as he helped her up.

She heaved, trying to regain her breathing. "A-ah. . . " But pain spiked through her chest with every deep breath and she coughed. "N-no. Broken. . . ribs." She spread her chakra, sought the areas, riddled through the organs until she mended the fragmented bones. Her teammates hovered, ready for assistance. When the pain wasn't as crushing, she wheezed, "Good fight. . . Kiba-kun."

"Ah, Hinata," Kiba said like he didn't know what to say.

Shino muttered, "Ominous."

The next two days, she was by the training grounds, exercising the force of her strength. The equipment held stable. Father and Hanabi arrived earlier and it was back, the lingering darkness of her thoughts. She hit harder. A hand briefly touched her shoulder and by habit, she almost called for his name as she turned. "Kou," she said in surprise.

"Hinata-sama," the nin said heavily. "Please don't tire yourself."

"I'm fine."

He stepped out of bounds and grasped her arm. She flinched and he withdrew. "Let your body rest, Hinata-sama. It cannot keep up with the physical demands of your training." Kou escorted her back. When the clothing dropped to the floor, Hinata noted the marks on her skin, swollen and bruised. It was no wonder Kou hurriedly stopped her from further damaging her body. She stared in the mirror, passive and strangely prideful of what she had accomplished. What defined her as a nin was on the floor and she stepped into the role of her birth right.

It was a few days later that Hinata was introduced to her suitors. She met each of them, beautifully outfitted in the finest and politely rejected their invitations. Hiashi dismissed them, quietly telling her in passing to further improve her skills and she donned her nin attire, continuing to train even as the rain poured. The next week, Hinata was called by the elders, presenting her with another set of potential candidates as a husband. She firmly denied them. Hanabi questioned her sister what was going to happen. "Don't worry, Hanabi," she said. Hinata left, meeting her team by the bridge. Kiba threw her a worried look. Shino attempted to comfort her, failing miserably. "Let's begin, Kiba-kun."

She returned to the house at dusk with a dismayed Kou and slept through the quiet night. And the routine began the following morning.

…

He came back to her covered in sweat and blood.

Hinata bit her lip, swallowing her cries when the wall grazed her back, Neji's larger body moving against her. He pushed into her, grinding and surging in the way that made her weak, with no restraint. All she could was hold onto him, accepting every bit of his need. It relieved her that he sought her after a tireless mission and yield to his desires.

His hand was over her mouth and by her ear, he commanded, "Quiet." He might have let her cry out her pleasure if not for the fact they were deep in an extended dojo not far from the compound. She had rushed to greet him at his arrival and he took her inside first thing. She wasn't ready for his sexual advance but the arousal showing in his eyes when he flicked the button off from his trousers as he approached took care of her fast.

"N-Neji." She trembled, needing assurance.

"Just a while longer, Hinata-sama," he rasped.

They endured it until his mind blanked when they finally reached beyond. Hinata recovered first, gripping his face softly and sweetly uttering his name. He leaned his forehead down to hers. "Hinata-sama."

…

She wondered if Neji ever had intimate encounters outside of their quarters.

A seasoned comrade quietly told him of establishments that would satisfy his needs, in the aftermath of a long mission and Neji had dismissed it immediately. There was no need for another when Hinata was involved. He stood, arms down as his charge undid the fastener of his robes and inspected the skin beneath, running a cool finger down the ridged outlines of his muscles. She willed the Byakugan, scanning chakra lines and found his health well. "You didn't get hurt too much. Thank goodness." But her sharp eyes roved over him, waiting for any sign of feminine imprint.

"Hinata-sama, there is no one else."

She breathed easier.

He knew, of course, she looked for no other either. But it didn't stop him from searching anyway. The sleeves collapsed from his persistent tugs and ugly bruises peppered the snow white skin. He took it in impassively. A calloused palm swept over the bruises, pressing lightly until as she flinched and drew away. "You've trained diligently, Hinata-sama."

She nodded, covering her stripped appearance. "I have been. Kiba-"

"I see."

Hinata worriedly frowned. He brushed off her concerns and took her back into the Hyuuga compound to heal her wounds. It was a few days later that Hinata decided he'd forgotten about it; Neji knew the risks of their field and by this, respected her as an equal. It wasn't until that he decided to attend her team's training that Hinata noticed that Neji faded into the background, suppressing his presence. Kiba approached, baring a fang with a smile. "Hinata, you're fine right?" She nodded, adjusting her footwork. "Good, good! Hey, Shino, get outta there!"

"I tire of your enthusiasm," Shino murmured, shadowed beneath trees. "Why? Because I know what you're going to do next. How? We've-"

"I'll be your sparring partner." Neji stepped in place. His stance slid harshly on the ground, hands sharply positioned. Veins angrily protruded on the sides of his face, the barest hint of pupils in the white eyes concentrated solely on him. It tracked every movement, knew the next, all seeing. It unnerved him a little but Kiba was up for the fight.

He ended up in the medical unit afterwards but appreciated the experience brought on. Looks like he needed a new strategy, Kiba said to her during a visit. "As expected of Neji," Kiba yawned. "A genius that one." Hinata remained quiet, unsure if Neji begrudged the label.

She returned to the compounds and found him lying on the floors in the open breeze. She folded her legs beside him. His eyes briefly opened to see her then titled his head towards her as he rested. "Kiba-kun is doing well," Hinata said. Neji didn't respond. "He learned a lot from it so I suppose it's a good thing."

"Why are you saying this?"

"You weren't there to help with our training, were you?"

"If Kiba says it did, then the end results are justified."

Hinata didn't have anything to say and Neji did nothing to placate her. She dropped it, somehow knowing it was Neji's backward way of showing his attachment and it eased her turmoil substantially. She watched the rise and fall of every breath, contemplating aloud, "He says you are a genius. Everyone seems to be saying that lately." If Neji thought her strange for bringing it up, he never showed it. "I'm not quite sure how to respond when they do."

"And what do you think of it, Hinata-sama?"

"I. . . I don't think you like it, to be honest," Hinata said. Neji propped himself up on his elbows and measured her, and she waited in anxiety until he pulled her down for a kiss.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was an enigma as much as her cousin, Kiba decided one day.

He could smell the Hyuuga prodigy on her. It enveloped her entire scent. He was flabbergasted. There was no indication, other than his duties as a Branch member that would even show of any attraction between the two Hyuuga's. Kiba had no room for judgement. There was no point. Whatever they did was something he was fine without knowing. Only recently, his misgivings began manifesting and Kiba could no longer ignore it.

He was alerted of it the first time when he was searching for Hinata atop rooftops. "Hinata!" He narrowed down his targets, scenting for the lavender fragrance and rain that told of her constant walks and training. _There she is_. It was light, barely noticeable but it excluded everyone else's scent and Kiba pursued it. "Hinata!" Neji Hyuuga was by a civilian's shop. Confused, Kiba sniffed for her scent and it still directed to him. His face scrunched. Neji did supervise her training. It wasn't unusual. "Hey, Neji." He jumped down. "I'm looking for Hinata. I was pretty sure she was around here."

His eyes closed. "Hinata-sama is currently occupied with the Main Branch."

It was the second time that a few weeks later he began to really think about it. He looked around. "You again? Weird. I thought you were training with her or something. You two usually are around this time."

Kiba missed the sharp look shot at him. "Refrain from seeking her with trivial matters."

"Hey, I just wanted to talk with her, you know. We're friends. I'm sure she'll love having a breather from her duties, yeah?" Neji didn't deign a response even after Kiba's incessant chatter. He left soon after and Kiba stared after him. The scent became more pronounced over the months and Kiba avoided seeing them together.

They visited the Hyuuga grounds one day. Kiba took it in with an uncomfortable look. They smelt the same which was strange because every being had one unique trait in their scent at all times. Naruto was shouting excitedly, airing all doors curiously until he was stopped by Neji's wrath and one distant room drifted to him, smelling familiar. It finally dawned on him. They smelt of vigorous mating. He recognized the whiff of it, the heavy aroma of their mixed scents, saline and musky and – Kiba veered away, nearly hurling.

There was a bead of sweat on her forehead when Hinata shyly lifted her head. Kiba looked away. "T-that's alright. The members are on a trip right now so you didn't disturb anyone."

Neji was composed, no wrinkle in his crisp clothing nor any hair out of place, the bastard. "Even so, stay out of the compounds, Naruto."

"Owww, Neji, you're too defensive."

"Of course. I'll rampage through your apartment and inspect all your belongings. You understand my meaning?"

"If you wanna visit, just say so!"

"You don't follow me at all."

"Hah?"

It must have happened sometime early enough for the scent to linger. Kiba held his breath, relaxing his senses so it spread and took in everything. Fresh spring air invaded him, dissipating the other scents. They were laughing and Kiba finally spoke up. "Oi, Hinata, we haven't seen you for a while," Kiba said, pointedly ignoring the other Hyuuga. "Are you abandoning us now?" He grinned to soften the jab. "Let's get some –"

"Ramen!" Naruto bellowed.

"Ramen. Shino missed you too." The bug specialist neither confirmed nor denied. "Let's go!"

Neji folded his arms. "Hinata-sama?"

"It would be nice to have a break with everyone."

He nodded.

…

Kiba Inuzuka was a hindrance. Neji observed this one day, shadowing his charge's footsteps in the late afternoon.

They were careful. No passionate marks left on exposed skin. No telling guise. They lived on the same grounds, the same name, and while it was the norm within the Hyuuga, no doubt would ever be cast. _Except_. An underlying sense that could still intercept the act, that sunk into the skin, even hours later. There was such a clan in Konoha: the Inuzuka. He carefully navigated her away from the Inuzuka clan members. While the clan refrained from speculating or reporting private affairs, it would be inappropriate having strange looks directed at them, especially around Hyuuga clansmen.

It was why he was wary around Kiba. He was reminded of this every time they crossed paths: a barrage of questions involving the Hyuuga heiress and the showmanship of his clan's sharp animal senses in joint missions. Neji took care from touching her when the possibility of teaming up with Inuzuka arose. The issue never dominated their deeds but Neji knew when to refrain.

They were out browsing the village. Tenten stood with them, relieving Neji from his duty. He never understood the need of acquiring items daily. He opted for a paced walk back to the Hyuuga grounds when he spotted her team nearby a shop. Neji nodded cordially and walked past, feeling a burst of vicious intent from behind. Confrontation was likely unavoidable with how last night's encounter lasted. Neji felt the irritation seep in and reined back the irrelevant emotion.

It confirmed his suspicions when Kiba shoved Neji against the alley way. "You sick fuck," Kiba growled. "What the hell are you doing."

It aggravated him. Neji briefly contemplated violence. "I have no need to answer you."

The crowd noise escalated though no one paid any mind. His nostrils flared. "I can smell you on her. _Everywhere_. Almost every fucking time."

"I don't see a reason why you must involve yourself in Hyuuga matters."

"This isn't just a simple matter between Hyuuga's," Kiba said fiercely. "Whatever you're doing to her is my business because I care for her!"

Neji's ire rose. "Then you must scent her on me too." Kiba lunged. He retaliated, catching his fist and flipped him over with pinpoint accuracy to crush a chakra line leading to paralysis. Kiba bared his fangs, animal instinct roaring beneath his human face and Neji restrained him. "Speak of this again and you will hurt Hinata-sama in the process. I suggest you never engage me on this."

He struggled, the animal in him howling in being downed by another alpha. "I won't hurt Hinata," the guttural in his voice rasped, "But damn you, Neji."

…

She stripped off the village's engraved protector from her neck. "Neji?" His eyes briefly opened to acknowledge her query. "I-Is everything alright with Kiba-kun? You two don't. . . seem to get along lately."

His presence disappeared just before her team came to view. He claimed to leave her to her devices, only walking her back when she parted with them. There was no outright hostility but it disturbed Hinata how suddenly Neji was closed off to another team of his generation. He became more outspoken over the years and the distance creeping back in worried her.

"It's of no concern."

She worriedly frowned but didn't push, bowing her head to comb the long strands. Neji observed for a long moment before his hand pressed on the comb, resuming her task himself. A small smile graced her lips. "Thank you." She practiced her ease around people with him, detailing him of her day. It was calming, her voice, lit with soft vocals and demure tones.

He let a hand skim down the length of her hair. "You're doing well, Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled, enjoying his praise. He set down the comb. She grasped his hand delicately. "Sleep well, Neji."

He excused himself from the main house and quietly made his way back to his quarters.

* * *

She was a quiet, traditional beauty. It drew any man in with the slightest inclination to look further; straight, long midnight blue locks highlighting the white of her skin and the unusual attraction of the canvas white of her eyes. The languid sway of her hips as she walked, hands clasped graciously in front of her body made any man a fool. It wasn't just Hinata's allure that made eyes wander; it was her body, even her chest wrapped in binds made it noticeable that she concealed more than shown. It as precisely why he escorted her when fools were present.

Neji had to admit; it was quite appealing. When he rested above her, the upheaval of her large breasts pressing into him was arousing. He mused about secrets shrouded in the dark. Her head bumped his chin and Neji returned his attention down to her. He wrapped an arm beneath her chest, enjoying the weight of it, and pulled her in. "A hot spring will accommodate us better than your private bathtub, Hinata-sama."

"That sounds nice," a smile in her voice, "We should visit on our day off."

"I look forward to it."

She flushed and sunk down to shield her face but the motion of sliding down his body only stirred his needs. She squeaked, feeling it, and moved to the other end. "W-we're bathing, Neji!"

He grunted, adjusting. She turned her back to him, and blew bubbles in the water. A moment passed. "Hinata-sama, let me see your face."

"N-no."

"Have I embarrassed you?" Hinata shook her head. "I thought not. You did choose to bathe with me." She didn't want to say anything. "Perhaps I can persuade you to turn," he murmured and she thought he might have added just "_Hinata,"_ afterwards. She perked, peeking to see his face. His lips curved, saying, "I enjoy seeing you like this. I see you like how I say your name," a beat of silence as she reddened. "No matter how further you get away, the bath space allows only for so much."

Hinata made a motion when he abruptly stood up and she was speechless when he retired from the bath. Neji, not bothered by her stare, dried himself languidly. She tore her away from the sight and attempted to count water particles. "Hinata-sama, you'll catch a cold if you stay any longer." She glanced up, seeing a towel wrapped low around his hips and another spread in his hands for her. "Stand." Hinata did, avoiding his eyes as he covered her with it, and then lifted her in his arms to her quarters.

"Neji, m-maybe we can visit the hot springs soon?"

"If time allows us, yes. Although I have no doubt your female companions will want to join," he replied, sounding a little testy, Hinata thought. "They will question our whereabouts unfortunately."

It downed her a bit but she said, "Something fun always happens when we're all together. At least it will make it memorable?"

His grip tightened. "Yes, well, I have many ideas to make it memorable with you alone."

…

He had only called her just "_Hinata_," on occasion. She could count the number of times with just both hands. She had dropped the title "_nii-san_" to his name in their privacy. It was common courtesy to the public. But Neji kept his address of her, "_Hinata-sama_" as custom dictated even in their quarters. Hinata questioned about it once and he merely responded, "Out of habit. It's not proper to the Main House members." If she was Sakura, she would have punched him. Ino would have screamed and smacked him simultaneously. Weapons were Tenten's first reach at a burst of anger but rationality gave way to her upbringing and Hinata remained silent. Neji kept that as a constant reminder, putting her on a pedestal and looked at her like the social hierarchy the Hyuuga practiced even alone. "Hinata-sama?"

"It's nothing." Neji didn't follow her as she returned to the main house.

It was cold and dark, feeling entirely alien as it always was before they began their discretion. She was roused from sleep when a familiar weight rested above her and lips stroked the edges of her mouth. He didn't touch anywhere else, concentrating on her lips. Hinata turned her face away but Neji kept at it, pressing kisses on her cheek, jaw, down to the neck until she relaxed.

Neji leaned down to her, his long hair falling over, tunneling their vision to themselves, something she found strangely comforting. "Hinata." His thumbs rubbed her hips. "Forgive me. I didn't realize how important it is to you." Hinata bit her lip and he continued, "If I were to call you by your given name when we are together, it occurred to me there's a chance I will forget my place when we are around others, be it accidental or not. Have you realized it yet? Your happiness matters to me."

"Neji –"

"And if it pleases you for me to call you Hinata," his mouth slanted over hers, drawing out passion. "Then I will do so."

Hinata gave him a small smile, her hands lifting to him. "So you wake me to tell me that?"

"I hear no protest from you." Her hands lingered, getting lost at the feel of his taut build. No words were left and he brought them both to pleasure. Neji moved, her soft body rising to meet his, wanting to please him. He held her tight, murmuring her name.

She shuddered, surrendering to bliss. When it was over, she was curled by his side and Neji slipped one arm under her shoulder, the other over her hip. He thought about the repercussions of their relationship, contemplating that there was some understanding of it with Hiashi-sama. Nothing escaped him but nothing was said. Neji crushed the hope quick before it could manifest. He needed to return to his room by dawn before suspicion could arise. He was drifting to sleep when she burrowed closer in his embrace.

* * *

Village children often tugged the ends of his hair because of its length being the only one capable within reach. "Neji-niissan!" Strangers assumed being warded off by the Hyuuga's cold eyes but Neji Hyuuga simply allowed them. It didn't mean he wouldn't evade it often. One child giggled, trying to reach for the tie that secured the ends next. "Your hair is longer than onee-chan's! It's so pretty!"

Hinata agreed. The long, dark brown mane perfectly suited his appearance; Hinata enjoyed brushing it, free from restraint but most especially when he leaned down and it fell over, curtailing them from the world. One was amazed and followed the movement when a strong wind blew. "Why is it so long!"

"So you can play with it," he responded flatly. They squealed, attempting to climb him and Neji sighed. "Hinata-sama, we need to visit Tsunade-sama."

"Yes."

Several shrieks quieted with a glower and an apologetic mother later, they made their way to the tower.

…

When he wasn't summoned, he spent his time within the Hyuuga compounds. Clad in a loose yukata and hair unbound, shorter strands more pronounced by his face, Neji resided by the secluded corners of the residence. He wore no accessory to hide the cursed mark.

He raised one knee, resting an arm while he observed the approach of the coming season. The formal announcement of the next appointed Hyuuga Head was approaching. While they won the war, it was he who led the clan to battle. There was enough unrest caused by Hiashi-sama choosing him, _a mere Branch member_, they whispered, to lead the clan but he voiced his support of her succession by fighting alongside her. The Hyuuga knew that strength was valued above others.

If it was seen as an unusual attachment on his part, none spoke about it. A powerful figure in the Branch family playing in favour for the eldest daughter, they said, was a sign of absolute obedience. Outsiders saw the strength of their bloodline by him and raised their ranks above other noble clans, notably the disgraced Uchiha clan. Neji prided himself with his achievements. Surpassing the current generation of his clansmen never incited jealousy however; Hinata would never use the seal against him. He'd proved himself to Hiashi-sama thus only the occasional throb of the mark to remind of his status.

In the event she does not become the Head, marriage was another selection to choose a male whom would most likely belong to the Main House. She had met potential candidates in her training; Neji had chosen a long mission at the time. Now the Hokage had given him another mission, possibly separating them even longer if Hiashi-sama declined her involvement.

There was a rustle of silk and dainty footfalls behind him. A sweet scent drifted over and the feather light weight of loose sleeves wrapped around his shoulders. "You've been looking at the garden for a while, Neji. What are you thinking?"

"It reminds me of our youth."

Her hands skimmed over his arms and felt her smile against his skin. "You make us seem old. It wasn't so long ago but it feels like it is." Comfortable silence prolonged and it brought back memories before he discovered hate. He must have tensed because Hinata stroked the stiff muscles tenderly. "I was asked by Tenten-san if I'd like to join them this afternoon."

"It's peaceful here. Seeing their faces will disrupt that." She giggled by his shoulder. "Hinata, would you like to meet with them?"

"It's fine like this."

He wasn't looking, but knew her every shuffle of movement when she rested against him. He absently ran a hand down her hair, asking, "Will you accept the mission?"

"_I need you two to join this mission mainly because of your knowledge of this area from before and the superiority of the Byakugan against the enemies. A team will accompany you near the location and now's a good time as any to gain as much information from this infiltration. Neji, I can rely you. Hinata, can you do it?"_

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama."_

"I will."

"We have a mission briefing in two days. Prepare for anything necessary." She nodded. "Before that," he trailed, using a hand to direct her face to him, "I'll put your safety in front of anything else. When I give the command, you will pull out and alert the others. Do you understand, Hinata?"

She took a moment to answer. "Our priority is the information hidden in their base. Anything can happen but as long as the team can coordinate together, we can both return safely."

"I'm not talking to you as the captain," Neji said. "The target country has long sought the Byakugan and you as Hiashi-sama's eldest daughter would likely attract their attention. It's unavoidable. Tsunade-sama plans to expose their motives along with the mission. Rouge ninjas won't work a second time."

"That's what comrades are for." He was dissatisfied with that. She was determined. "I'll protect you too." Then she whispered her love sweetly and he responded by meeting her lips for a passionate kiss. He disrobed her swiftly. Neji would never declare his love but she felt it the same through his desperate touch, hands fervently sweeping over her body.

He defiled her right there, where tranquility only existed within the power imbalances of the Hyuuga grounds and wryly contemplated on the irony. Even after, he'd moved them away from the sunlight and into shadows, holding her tightly as if to forever keep her with him in his world.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. pearl white

((This fic will be told in three chapters; a trilogy of sorts. Inspired by the incredible fan arts. Hugs to those that wrote a line! Please leave me your thoughts? A quick one will do so long as I know people are enjoying this fic :))

* * *

((**Snow White**))

((_An insight on an undisclosed Hyuuga affair_))

* * *

They maneuvered around the trees, their bloodline awakening as they stepped into uncharted territory.

Four nights before, Neji informed them of their course of actions. They rested in an inn, with a discreet manager looking the other way, as they gathered in one room. Hinata noted the concentrated look in their eyes as they listened. When one countered the plan, Neji welcomed the interjection. "You've been there before," he asserted. "Tell us what you know and we can devise a more secure plan."

The man did and it was a long time before anything was finalized. The candle burned to its last. A female nin conjured fire with a simple jutsu to light the map. Hinata memorized the details. It was no wonder the Hokage required another Byakugan user to accompany Neji. The village was shrouded in misty weather, limiting vision. They needed to uphold the team's disadvantage in comprising terrain. She knew their specializations were directed by Neji's orders. The confidentiality of the mission needed their movements to the minimal.

When Neji finally confirmed their positions, he dismissed them for the night. No one questioned the arrangements. It was the only time they shared a room without worry. She rose, eyeing the surroundings, stationing herself by his back. Veins etched the sides of her face. "I don't mind spending time away from Konoha," Hinata had said absently as she spied by the window. "It's peaceful being able to roam a village without anybody knowing you."

"It's unfortunate we are preoccupied with this mission." Neji resounded from behind. From the sound of it, he was folding the map back into place. "Otherwise, I would have taken you to Suna immediately." She smiled, about to question his choice of location when his palm touched her waist. He lifted her face to his and kissed her deeply, unhurriedly as she opened her mouth for him.

"N-Not like this," Hinata stammered when he drew away.

"Excuse my vice; it tends to happen when I have you alone." He kept her face titled up, activating his Byakugan to scan behind her. "From here on, I am your captain. You are aiding me to complete our objective." He stared hard at the horizon. "I cannot promise that no harm may come to you."

"Of course, captain." The pulsating vessels disappeared, her skin smoothing. "I will serve my duty in any way benefits the mission. Please don't concern yourself." He nodded, the white pupil dilating in concentration. "Everyone will return to Konoha. I will make sure we will."

He was tempted to capture her lips when Hinata truly looked so determined, like a commander ensuring her army. She will be one day. Neji refrained from frowning when she briskly stepped away from his reach. "When this is over, I'll take you. To wherever you'd like." Hinata rubbed her arms, face turned away so he could not see the reddening of her face. "Sleep," he said. "We have a long trek." She did, slipping back into character as they rested. He chose to remain by the window, guarded.

Before daybreak, they were making their way into enemy land. It was a long marathon that made her grateful for her constant stamina to keep up. Neji was up front, the wind whipping his long hair back violently. Hinata wearily looked at the sky, the unpredictable weather patterns. A boulder dislodged and she slipped, pushing against it to regain her balance. Another snatched at her legs and Hinata used her palms to destroy it and leap away. She crouched by a branch, seeing nothing within sight.

Neji looked back and sought higher grounds. They surrounded her, the commotion taking their captain's attention. Neji halted by the shadows, the team following suit as he directed them silently. They were being followed. Hinata waited with the team until their captain returned with no indication that he was injured. The hands signals he relayed them told them everything. Rouge nins. They needed to kill to keep from interfering.

They found a location to for a quick breather. No fire was lighted and they relied on the Byakugan to navigate the terrain. Likewise, the members were adept in directing their way without aide. "Secure the area," he told her. "We won't stay long." She was checking her scrolls when she heard it. There was a whistle of metal flying in the air. Hinata deflected the weapon before it reached and jumped out of sight. She recognized the signatures of her teammates, the build-up of chakra in preparation spread around the area. It was to draw out the pursuers. Neji was nowhere to be seen.

He suddenly came up from behind and roughly shoved her. The push sent her ahead, faster but it didn't stop the bombard of explosives blasting at them. He shielded her, rolling them behind a tree before it could damage skin. Hinata was up and away from his arms quick as she confronted the assailant. Neji marked another signature coming at them quick, hearing the enemy taking the preemptive strike, forcing Hinata on defense._ "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" _They clashed, close combat ringing hard.

He got between them and ordered her, "Find the others!" Hinata didn't think twice and disappeared.

"Fuck, another Hyuuga," the nin spat, hands visibly shaking. Neji stopped her before completing the full 64 strikes, but the effect was done. His chakra was overflowing, bleeding out like an open wound and too erratic to control when the muscles couldn't handle the flow. He rapidly blinked, focusing on the obvious leader. "She's the heir, isn't she? That's why there's another of you."

Neji studied his opponent evenly. "I won't be rid of easily." And flickered away before the nin could comprehend it.

Her heart pounded when another explosion resounded from behind. Hinata gritted her teeth and increased her agility, bursting through the tree's canopy to regroup with the rest. A quick glance told of their success with the remaining enemies. "We've been discovered. Everyone, we must leave the area now."

"Where is the captain?"

"He's holding them back. We must –"

"Eliminate them." One of them unsheathed a weapon. "What are his orders?"

"We'll scout ahead to the destination."

Neji cursed. How loathsome this turned out to be, he thought, dodging a low attack. The explosion nearly decapitated him when the nin decided to commit suicide to eliminate him. He pushed himself to farther into the forest as soon as he noticed the chakra flow concentrate to the explosive hidden in the sleeve. The trees absorbed the impact. But there was one more left and Neji needed answers. He saw an opening and launched a retaliating hit.

A body crashed meters ahead of them, the nin that ambushed them, Hinata saw. The nin was paralyzed, bleeding yet conscious from how his eyes locked onto her. Neji landed ahead shortly. There was a look of dismay on his face that said many things but it disappeared as soon as he addressed them curtly, "We seem to have a problem. Get out what you can from him." He dismissed the man from sight and motioned to the quiet member of the team. Whatever Neji said made him smile almost gleefully and nod. Neji left him to it and walked past.

He swiftly scoured the area. She was by another teammate, bandaging the wounds. "I'm sorry," she said, securing it. "Bear with it until we return." The nin merely nodded and walked away. "Captain," she said when he approached. "Let me attend to you."

He promptly sat. "You did well."

She bowed her head so he could not see. "I just followed your orders." Her hands skimmed over, mediating his chakra in response to the wild, consuming intake that his body was cooling from.

"There are people who hesitate to leave one behind. You did not," he murmured. "Why?"

"Because I trust you." Her voice was quiet. "I knew you would come back." His hand fell. His eyes were deep, unmasked for a rare moment and Hinata was lost to it. But she couldn't respond, not now and she drew her hands back. She shifted away and Neji resumed his duties.

The enemy was quite durable. Hours of interrogation and Neji's patience was running thin. If it continued any longer, they would lose time. One masked member was idle, crouching by the body. "You knew we were coming. The Byakugan is what you seek." Neji stared down, activating his lineage. "Who else knows? Speak." The nin coughed blood and made a resemblance of a head shake that meant anything. "So they expect us." Neji looked ahead. The enemy abruptly convulsed, body paralyzed in an arch. "I see, there are more of you, it seems." He abruptly fell and spat at his feet, reminding Neji of the man's offense. "Your first mistake was targeting us." A quick flick of his wrist ended the life.

"Captain," a nin spoke. "We've found their base."

"Good." He cleared his mind. There was a connection; this country had many sources. He could not determine if the nins leaked the information to their superiors in time before they were killed. They recognized the Hyuuga. It compromised their mission. Aggressiveness was a tact of this village. "It's unfortunate however, we must proceed. I'm changing the route and plans of infiltration." He outlined the new plans, formation much tighter and the execution needed to be quicker. When Neji was done, he ordered them to prepare the necessary gear.

Hinata tightened the straps of her sandal. She tucked away the Konoha band. She moved closer and his gaze went straight to hers, unblinkingly. She could understand him, the brimming energy a current beneath the skin from the exhilaration. And before the last leaf fell, they disappeared from the clearing

...

They made it to his room without alerting the others.

He methodically checked for any serious injury while Hinata worked around him. She shrugged off her uniform, Neji unwrapping the binds around her chest. It fell to the floor and her breasts were free from the restraints. Neji noted the light marks from the restrictions lining the skin. His palm brushed against the underside of her breast, as if in comfort. "It doesn't hurt," she said. He wordlessly clothed her as she reached for a small container.

He sat back and undressed his gear. "You haven't attained any severe injury," he observed, removing the heavy jacket.

She applied salve on an open wound, obtained from covering him during the chaotic confrontation. "It's a good thing it went well. It's because of your leadership that we managed to survive." Hinata secured the tie of her kimono and rose to make her way to the closet. "I'm glad we're both safe."

He reached back to pull off the black turtleneck. "I will give the full report to Tsunade-sama in the morning. Will you accompany me, Hinata?"

"Yes." He was bending his arm to test its suppleness when she knelt behind him, a soft palm on the skin of his back. "Neji, let me treat this." She was referring to the stiff outline of his spine when an enemy nin paralyzed him, disrupting the flow his chakra and downed him before a comrade could interfere. She dispelled it quick and he ordered them to retreat. The team escaped before they could draw any more attention, the highest priority returning to Konoha with the coveted scrolls. "You must have been in pain."

He gathered the length of his hair over a shoulder as she manipulated her chakra to it. "It didn't occur to me. I was engaged with assuring our escape route. Even then, I was occupied with your safety."

"You don't have to worry about me," Hinata said firmly. "I was chosen for this mission for my capability."

A wry smile tugged his lips though she could not see. "That won't stop me from being concerned, Hinata. The thought of you in danger will overcome my rationality." She couldn't understand the depth of his unease, the perplexity of her out in combat weighed heavily on his mind. It burdened him when he was left in Konoha. "Do not mistake me," he said when she was quiet. "I have confidence in your skill. It's the people around you I deem incapable of protecting you, not because of their strength but in their priorities. You are important to me." It was the closest he would admit his love.

Hinata embraced him. "Neji," she said, stressing his name gently. "Promise me you'll stop thinking like that." He wouldn't lie to her so he remained silent. He felt her smile. "I wish you would be at ease. How about me? I worry every time you leave."

"We share the same concerns then." He turned so he could face her properly and tugged her closer. "Now what will I do to rid you of your worries?" He slipped a hand beneath the kimono to get the feel of her and she arched into his palm with a plaintive whimper. "Ah, I see you approve, Hinata." Their hands clasped tight, sheets pushed away as they met together intimately.

He pinned her down, thrusting leisurely as their mouths fused in a deep kiss. Hinata sighed femininely. Neji leaned away, hands sliding down to grip her legs to position her as he pleased. When he did, Hinata hid her mouth with a palm, unused to the sensations. She shut her eyes, breathily gasping. "Hinata." She struggled to open her eyes, only managed to meet his when he slowed. The heat in his eyes roved purposely over her body made Hinata flush. It was too intense, how Neji made her feel desired.

"N-Neji."

"Don't look away." He coaxed her to move with his pace, stroking his palms over her, committing the curves of her body to memory. He propped her leg on his hip, enjoying how she pulled him in. She clenched the sheets, her body arching and stretching, his name on her lips."Hinata," he praised. He was transfixed at how undone she was, muffling her cries when he rocked his hips just right. "You are beautiful," he gritted. Strong arms drifted down her body, the bottomless white of his eyes locked on hers.

They almost lost each other. It was an unmistakable jab of fate mocking him. The thought of it made him more fervent in pursuit of her pleasure, in this indulgent affair that consumed them.

He clutched at her, deepening the friction that drove them crazy until their bodies feverishly grounded against each other's to reach climax. Her eyes glazed, the pleasure overwhelming and she uttered his name shakily. She trembled, finding completion while he was at the crossroads of pleasure and losing his sanity. Hinata pulled him down, sweetly holding him as he shuddered, muscles tensing under her hands. Neji tiredly rolled them over, running a hand down her hair. She relaxed from the ministrations. "Will you stay tonight?" He nodded. The warmth of his body lulled her to sleep.

It was past two in the morning when she blearily awoke and searched for him. He was against the wall when she moved into his space, nodding against him as sleep overtook her once again. It was a while before he lifted her and brought her to the bed. Neji was moving away when she clutched his clothing that made him think she wasn't yet fully unconscious and he obliged with her wishes and lay down beside her. She turned to face him, seeking him even in sleep.

Neji reined back the heaviness in his chest.

* * *

_The war lasted three years._

_Near the surrendering of the enemy, supplies were almost exhausted and Neji was sent to the front lines to hold back the waves of enemy nins while Naruto charged to end it. It may have lasted days before it was over and Neji was sure the battlefield was his grave when there was a distilled silence over the land. They won the war. He surrendered to exhaustion. When he came to, Hinata was leaning over him, relief tearing her eyes. He managed to sit up before she engulfed him with her touch and tears. He could only embrace her with an arm as she cried over him. Made sure his face was turned to hers so none could see the small smile he gave her._

_He was familiar with the gesture. She had always wrapped her arms around him in relief after a long battle. Neji waited until her tears dried that he withdrew and she gathered her composure. The sun hurt his eyes and he shut them. "Naruto?" he rasped._

_"He's resting in a secure ward." There was no victorious celebration as of yet as they mourned losses. "Tsunade-sama disbanded the forces back to Konoha until the meeting of the Kages. There are teams sent to clean up the remaining enemy nins. Father is assisting with the other clans."_

_His body ached. "I will aid them –"_

_"Not until you've recuperated," Hinata said firmly. "When they found you, you were almost. . ." She held back the trembling of her voice. "Dead." The silence weighed on him, the unspoken hurt at his sudden disappearance at the eve of the final battle. "I didn't know where you were."_

_There was nothing he could say. It was expected of their field. _

_She stayed when sleep claimed him. _

_… _

_It frustrated him, the inability of his body that stayed him in bed. It has been three days. The doc__tor that attended to him was relieved at his unwavering strength that made the damage minimal to his eyes during the war. But it needed time. It was nostalgic, having to weave the bandage and the world was dark for the coming days. The nerves at his eyes throbbed. He could sense everything around him. It was instilled in him from the war, the edgy weariness that warned him of any foe. There was still no peace._

_The first time Hinata visited, he was drowsy from sleep and immobilized her to the floor when she went to his bedside."Neji-niisan." Her voice was soft and serene. Hinata, he recognized. "I've brought your meal." He struggled to swim through the darkness, the wound up rigidity of his honed instincts. "Would you like me to leave?" His hands loosened and the shallowness of his breath slowed. "Let me help you back to bed, Neji-niisan." He fell to the side and murmured an apology. _

_She didn't attempt to touch him since then. The disgrace made him wallow in self resentment at his pitiful state. Konoha was safe and soon he would be rid of this ailment but Hinata's tentativeness would remain. His fists clenched. Hinata noticed. She tried assuring him but he cut her off. "It was my fault, Hinata-sama. My impudence caused you discomfort," he said severely. "I won't make excuses for attacking you. I willingly accept any form of punishment." His hand raised to the exposed mark. "My deepest apologies, Hinata-sama." _

_She laughed lightly at the admission and Neji couldn't tell if she was somber. "I wouldn't do that, Neji-niisan." He turned to her voice. "There's nothing to forgive. I should have known your mental vulnerability after the war. The fault is mine. Will you forgive me, Neji-niisan?"_

_He couldn't comprehend it. Hinata asking for forgiveness? Her compassion had no bounds. Neji tried to find words. From the sound of clinking metals, Hinata was patiently sorting the medicine tray. All he could manage was a nod and a comfortable silence settled over. It was a while later that Neji contemplated Hinata's kindness; he should have expected it. She returned for another visit, talking freely, giving him updates and nonsense. His temporary impairment made his senses heighten and found her chatter soothing. "How is Konoha?"_

_"The village is adjusting to the changes. Everyone's trying their best," she said. "Our __borders are still overrun with refuges leaving to their villages. It's not safe yet. But there are enough men to hold back the danger to the village." A hand touched his arm. "You will be better soon to help us, right? After all, Hyuuga men do not stay put in bed often."_

_ He was taken aback by her banter. "Of course." He was tempted to snatch her hand back when she withdrew._

_ Hinata spent her time idly with him when she wasn't busy. It wasn't often but he had gotten used to her presence. So Neji didn't muse about her locations when she didn't come back the following morning. Not that it particularly bothered him. Her service was needed elsewhere, he reasoned. The village needed more nins. He willed his body to recover. Hinata was missing for three nights when the doctor visited again. "It's about the right time; you should have regained your eyesight. You can remove it now."_

_ The medic attempted to do so but was stopped at the denial of his patient. "I will do so myself." The doctor left. It was later in the night when faint footfalls tread to his room. The thin gauze unraveled. _

_…_

_His assignment was swift as soon as the Hokage heard. "Neji-niisan," Hinata greeted as she entered the room. Neji was sitting up, fastening his garment. "How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_He used the Byakugan for the longest interval, resulting in his perception being temporarily askew. He missed a button. She assisted in dressing him. He remained quiet as her hands roved over his shoulders. "Neji-niisan," she said, restin__g her hands on him. "I'm glad you're still here."_

_"As am I, Hinata-sama." He was armed and ready to leave. She was nervous; he could feel it in her. Her fear drove him to inform her of his whereabouts. "I will be patrolling along the borders of Konoha." But still, she clutched at his sleeve. "Hinata-sama?"_

_Her mouth parted and his attention was drawn to it. "I. . . You'll come back, Neji-niisan."_

_"Yes."_

_Something shifted in the air, Hinata couldn't understand it yet. There was an intensive look in his eyes that was immediately masked when her gaze lingered. Neji wouldn't move until she released him. "Then I'll see you soon." She leaned towards him but not holding, a gesture that spoke volumes of her anxiety. She sighed, feeling him tense briefly before she allowed him to leave. _

_"I will return, Hinata-sama."_

_It was a long night. They were persistent, the remaining enemy nins that Neji was sent back to recover. She was by him as he bandaged his shoulder, incredulous at how much damage he sustained. It required more effort and the day was tiring enough for her that she found herself drowsy. She was drifting to sleep when a hand trailed down her hair fleetingly and her eyes fluttered open as Neji turned away. "Allow me to rest, Hinata-sama." _

_Hinata bit her lip in consideration. She wondered if anybody was nearby. She could sense none. "I want to stay." _

_He halted, glancing over his shoulder. "What are you saying?"_

_She took a deep breath. "You're hurt, Neji-niisan. Let me stay with you."_

_He sharply distanced himself. "I can manage on my own."_

"_It's not that simple." Her Byakugan activated. "The stress on your body is slowing the recovery of your chakra. I can help you hasten it with mine." It took more convincing until he finally relented and she approached him._

_Neji parted the folds of his robes, resolutely staring ahead as her hands moved away the bandages and touched his skin. She concentrated the path of her chakra to his, assisting in mending the jagged course of it. It was pulsating weakly and Hinata knew it was going to be going to take time. She adjusted her posture, brushing against his legs until she was comfortable. She glanced at him. He was indifferent, though his jaw was tense. After a long while, Neji draped the sheets over her. "I'm sorry," she said. "We are both tired. . . this will take another session to complete. Is this okay with you, Neji-niisan?"_

_He drew away when she began swaying. "Don't tire yourself for me, Hinata-sama." _

_How pitiful, she thought to herself, unable to fight the call of sleep even as she said, "I want to help you." _

_He caught her as she fell forward. _

…

_It began as a routine. When he was confined for rest, he expected her to visit, and she did with a little more familiarity. It progressed from there until Hinata continued to sleep beside him for the night that exhausted her. He couldn't turn her away. When he couldn't quite secure the bandages from behind, she did it for him. There were instances when the tension became heavy, not with discomfort, but with growing awareness. Neji tried removing himself from it but it was impossible when Hinata firmly persisted in assisting him. Perhaps he was mistaking her kindness._

_The skirmishes took a toll on both of them. They were invaded __once more, a minor attack but the enemies were formidable enough that alerted them to action. Neji was preventing them from advancing further, the Hyuuga bloodline strong in him. But his vision flickered, being pushed to the limits before recovery. He turned too late when he sensed another. Hinata appeared behind him, fighting away a nin aiming for his back. He watched as she descended, her face determined. "Neji-niisan, are you alright?"_

_"Yes. Be prepared, Hinata-sama." They fought closely, the reassurance that they were alive and protected by another to make it through. Hinata stumbled. Neji widened his field to cover her until she struck down the enemies gathering in his blind spot. The Byakugan paralyzed the nins movements. It was the echo of childhoods end when bitter tragedies ruled. They were unmatched, the Hyuuga whose superiority was unrivaled in Konoha. In the end, they were driven away. Neji swiftly took Hinata to the familiar room when her knees buckled. He set her down. "I'll get the medical kit." _

_With his back turned, Hinata studied the hard lines of his shoulders. He returned, bowing his head to examine the deep cuts on her shoulders. Her legs were together and away so he could be closer with the limited light. He was careful from unnecessary touches. When his elbow brushed her thigh, he turned to look through the kit. "I can apply it myself," Hinata said. He returned his attention back to her, mutely denying her. She fidgeted, too tense to remain immobile. She moved a little too forward and his arms pressed against her chest and she jumped. "S-sorry."_

_Neji was still. "Don't move."_

_If he saw how she reddened, he didn't react. Her heart thundered, feeling his breath. "N-Neji."_

_His hands stopped, unsure if he heard her right. "Yes, Hinata-sama?"_

_She moistened her lips, feeling her throat dry. "Ah, you won't . . . That is, you don't mind me being here with you?" Whether it was the duty of the Hyuuga or his mere presence as he had been for the past weeks, she couldn't say._

_Neji made a motion to back away but she held him tight, clutching at his shoulders. He could easily overpower her but remained in place, finally meeting her gaze. "Have I displeased you in any way?"_

_He was close, so close, she could make out every nuance of his face, the rigid control of his breathing, the tension lining his jaw. "You haven't."_

_She used Byakugan to scan their surroundings. When it looked like no one was coming anytime soon, Hinata pushed up against him, shyly conveying to him what she wanted, leaving him bewildered. She uttered his name without honorifics, further unsettling him in unfamiliar territory. While he checked himself when they were alone, he never acted on his desire. With Hinata pressed against him, clearly initiating it, Neji made sure to control the situation. His hands rose to rest on her shoulders, not pushing but awaiting._ _"Hinata-sama, do you know what you're asking of me?"_

_Hinata flushed, keeping quiet but there was a resolute look in her eyes as she seriously considered it. In response, she moved in closer, lifting her face to his. "Neji," she said. "I almost lost you again."_

_So it was the heat of battle that made her reach out to him.__It disgusted him, his intense urges that left him cold. He thought himself content by being alongside her but he was beginning to question his resolve when she focused her attention on him. She must have sensed his turmoil because she sat back. She was looking at the floorboards as the silence lengthened. _

_Neji studied her for a long moment. He brought her hand up, turning his face to the coolness of her palm. Hinata timidly looked up. There was no rush, allowing her to take her time, something she caught on when he wouldn't proceed any further. She went to her knees so she looked down at him and directed his face with both her palms to have him stare back. Hinata went down closer and he met her lips for a kiss. _

_The night was their cloak and nothing would ever be __the same again. She eased the clothing off him as his hands remained on her waist. He couldn't remember the last time he was ever shown such care. Hinata was sweetly pressing kisses on his jawline, going back up to his mouth. She drew him in until he withdrew purposely so she should follow, and she did, parting her mouth over his._

_They ended up on the floor, clothes forgotten with Neji leading. He prepared her, knowing the inevitable. He soothed her when they joined, focusing on her lips as she whimpered. She took a shaky breath and nodded shyly. Even when the pressure built, Neji ignored his instincts, continuing to kiss her deeply. Hinata relaxed, sighing against his mouth. Her hands lifted to his face, relishing in his adoration. It was powerful, this moment embedded in novelty. He pulled back and was captivated by the absolute trust in her eyes._

_An arm was beside her head and her hand gripped it, a smile tugging her lips. He took her mouth again. She arched a little, legs sliding and bending leisurely, wanting to press against the full length of his body. Neji stiffened, halting any movement. She squirmed beneath him, feeling the heat coil and something needed to be done so he obeyed. He restrained from driving into her, settling into a slow pace that captured them in frenzy as the pleasure spiked. _

_She was moaning beneath him. He gathered her in his arms, feeling dazed that she was here with him. His head was against hers as he moved, ever attentive. The feel of her stunned him, as it always did because she willingly did so without restraint. There was too much that she gave and it was why he was always stood by her. _

_She arched beneath him, and Neji lifted her up, moving so she was secured on his lap. It intensified her pleasure from how she trembled in his arms and he managed to hold back from reaching completion even as Hinata strained against him._ _His grasp momentarily slackened, reveling in her response. She was uttering his name in desperation and Neji gripped her hips to ground down on him relentlessly until they reached climax. _

_She collapsed against him, whispering his name. _

_…_

_The war __ended. The Hyuuga stood victorious among the sea of the alliance. Their losses weren't as significant as the others, but the clan had to recover. They no longer saw each other as often. Hinata spent her time organizing the masses of people scattered in the village. He was assigned to restoring the security of the village. Finally, Konoha was rebuilding. Normality almost resumed. It was two months later when she pulled him aside and took him in her arms that Neji decided she wasn't disillusioned from the war that made her seek him and it was voluntary._

_It was the start of their relationship behind closed doors and Neji had to maintain a form of distance before they were exposed and further damage her standing in the Hyuuga. "Hinata-sama," he answered when she called for him. However, it was banished from his thoughts when she thoughtfully stared up at him and burrowed closer in his embrace. _

_The next few days, Neji began to reach out to her._

* * *

There was a festival. The fireworks from years ago, something she could not see then and Neji denied himself from viewing, was going to light the night sky once again. It was rare, having them all gather together to discuss the celebration of Konoha. They were loud and boisterous, the haunting of their sorrows forgotten, prompting yells from the energetic of them. "Alright, it's decided!"

"Don't tell me you're going to be dressed in your jumpsuit, Naruto."

"I'm not!" he snapped. "Although," he began suggestively. "I can't wait to see how the ladies will dress. It's been forever since I've seen them in traditional kimonos. That's the stuff, right?" He nudged Neji who shot him an annoyed look. Naruto held up his hands in surrender.

"Clearly, you weren't paying attention when Ino is sent on a reconnaissance mission," Kiba laughed. "Man, you miss the best things." The said blonde promptly forced him in a neck grip until he sputtered an apology. "H-Hey, whose the one watching your back, huh?" Behind him, Shikamaru lazily lifted a hand before getting distracted at the sky above. "Okay, I give, I give!" He desperately patted at Ino's hands before she dropped him.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hinata, want to come over? I can do your hair, if you'd like."

"I will," she said gratefully. She met Neji's eyes over the talking, questionably tilting her head. It bothered her when he looked away. When Kiba loudly defended himself, using Hinata as another example of such missions, it earned him more beatings. She flushed, seeing the attention drift to her, most gazes flickering to her chest. "I-It's not what you think," she said. She folded her arms. "I don't really get that type of work often." And when she did, Neji was always informed. It didn't take much convincing to reject it. The memory of it made her flush.

They misinterpreted it. "Really, Hinata?" Naruto said with wide eyes. Kiba pulled him back from getting too close. "Huh, I wonder why you don't get any requests, Sakura-chan."

Hinata ventured another glance. Neji was frowning. Tenten was talking to him, watching them with amusement. Hinata gave her attention to Shino beside her, muttering to his bugs. "Shino-kun, we'll see you there, too?" He froze then nodded, almost appreciatively. Hinata gave him a smile. It's been a long time since they spent time so freely.

An argument erupted. It was not an unusual sight, seeing Sakura flip Naruto onto the ground. "You took it the wrong way, Sakura-chan," he croaked.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bent and offered a hand.

"You're so kind, Hinata," Naruto said boisterously, glancing at the enraged chakra gathering around Sakura. "Unlike someone I know – GAH!"

Neji removed himself from the scene and walked away. A while later, hurried footfalls trailed him. Hinata rushed to keep up with his long strides. "Neji-niisan, where are you going?" she asked him.

"A place with peace."

Her footsteps slowed and Neji followed. "I thought you would like to watch the fireworks. We didn't have the chance last time."

They stopped by the corner. "We don't have to share the same interests."

Hinata tensed. "All of Konoha is celebrating."

Neji gave her an unreadable look. "Let them."

"You are part of Konoha." He remained silent. "You won't tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing is."

She stepped closer, her palm reaching to brush his in question but Neji pulled back sharply. She was a dignified mistress, she whom he served. Hinata would never give into anger, but it was in the undercurrent of her voice, her disapproval. "I see. You don't have to wait for me. I will return late tonight."

Neji was unmoved. "Have a pleasant evening, Hinata-sama," he intoned impassively. Neither moved. She couldn't read the look in his eyes and it made her uneasy. But it was still there, the unspoken sentiment. She finally left him there. After a moment, Neji walked away.

He opted for the grounds near the village walls, where none ventured often. He mediated, trying to ease the tension in his body. It offended her, his rejection. She didn't know why and he wouldn't deign a response. It stemmed further in the past where it had no place in the present. Neji breathed deeply and tried clearing his mind. She was most likely upset. He berated himself for burdening her with his turmoil. Their constant rendezvous was already a heavy weight.

A branch purposely crunched. "Hey, Neji, you're going tonight, right?" Naruto, he thought. The source of it all. Neji shook his head. "Are you still feeling guilty or something?" Naruto asked loudly.

Neji observed him, the man whom Hinata had worked herself hard for. No one else knew. Except him. His first priority was developing her skills by the strength of her resolve. He didn't understand it the first time when Hinata requested his assistance. It was her desire to help Naruto any way she could. It didn't disturb him then, not when he owed Naruto a great deal as well. "Perhaps."

He was reminded of it every waking moment and the impact of it hit hard one night when they strolled back to the compound after a day of drinking when she told him. _"I want to become much stronger."_

"_You are strong enough as you are_." His words and actions had no meaning then when she couldn't help the man she loved. Her own evaluation, the criticism to herself was almost as painful to him. Has no one noticed, the progression over the years to the woman she was now? They didn't. If only he could take the blame but the standards she set for herself rose for every second Naruto was kept farther from Konoha.

He found peace when she couldn't and Neji swore to do what it took._ "This war is to protect Naruto-kun. That's why I need as much power as I can get. I want to be strong." _The words nearly crippled him. He was at her disposal. He was prepared to die in the battlefield when the war ended if it meant fulfilling her wishes. The next morning, after the announcement of his leadership for the war, confirmed his course of action when she cast aside the social hierarchy of the Hyuuga in order to pool their strength. It amazed him, her indomitable will. He would fight beside her.

"Hinata doesn't hate you for it, you know," the blond said in the silence. He couldn't even speak her name openly as Naruto did. He felt the need to distance himself. There was no measuring up the years Hinata had thought of Naruto for the covert moments they had together and it drained him. "Besides, you guys are closer than before. Who knew? You were such a bastard in the Chuunin Exams," Naruto snickered. He was. And Neji was grateful for every moment when he was beaten. It was because of it that he was able to find solidarity with Hinata.

"You have a way with words." He could do what Neji could not; enable Hinata to find her freedom during the war. What Hinata held for this man was over, Neji affirmed. He may not be able to compete but she turned to him in the end. "Thank you, Naruto," he said, standing. "I won't lose to you again."

"What're you talking about? Come on, Neji, it'll be fun," Naruto whined, resorting to childlike temperament.

He was indebted to this man who became a hero to Konoha. "You are persistent."

"So you're going?"

Neji looked up at the sky. "I am."

…

Hinata looked over the masses with a glance. "What's wrong, Hinata?" Sakura asked, handing her a fan. "Looking for someone?" Hinata nodded. Sakura blinked. "Neji isn't here? I could have sworn I saw him with Naruto a while ago."

Her head came up. "You saw Neji-niisan?"

"Yup, I heard them squabbling over something."

There she was, dressed beautifully, hair unadorned. Hinata was searching the crowd, almost in agitation. The sight made him step forward and clasp her shoulder briefly. The elation in her eyes nearly tore him. "You're here," she said. "I was looking for you."

He parted his hands and presented her with a flower pin. "I thought to give this earlier." She smiled, knowing his discomfort. His hands arranged the strands to secure it, briefly brushing her bangs away. Some looked on curiously. If it looked unusual, nothing was said.

They separated with the others then, promising to meet up before the fireworks. Hinata remained with Neji, strolling through the vendors. When her hands were full, he led her to a bench."It wasn't intentional," he said quietly. "I needed time to think." Hinata paused and pressed a palm atop his. She jumped when the sky burst with color, bewildered at the early timing of it. Neji settled her down, a faint smile crossing his lips.

It was better now, finally seeing the fireworks and having him beside her. He shifted his arms so they could touch, even for a moment. Hinata gave into the urge to lean on his shoulder. She was blind the first time, not unhappy because she knew Neji was there, and the lengths he went through so she could see them. Although he was stiff, he gradually relaxed and folded his arms as the night lighted in celebration.

Neji kept his gaze fixed towards the sky. His hands flexed, feeling numb even as people shouted around them. To Konoha, it was a new beginning, surviving the worst. To him, the day loomed closer. It's been nearly a year since their relationship began. It was not without consequences. The Elders pushed for her marriage. What entailed the position of the next Leader would keep them further apart. Hiashi-sama had yet to actually speak on both matters. It was the only faith he could latch on if he hoped to stay beside her.

She straightened when it died down. Neji nodded to Shikamaru, signalling their leave. They left quietly, unnoticed by the loud commotion caused and made their way back to the compound.

They parted at the gate. He retired to his room, too consumed in his thoughts to pay attention. Neji stared at the mirror, at his failures and triumphs. The door slid open and light footsteps reached him. He wasn't prepared. Neji looked over to her. She changed into nightwear, the clip still pinned beside her bangs. He couldn't speak. Hinata glanced at the futon and back to his face. He pushed away the sheets. She slid in, curling against him. She was comfortable with the arm cushioning her head. "Neji?" she questioned at the tired look in his eyes.

He brought her closer. "Do not worry."

Hinata mused about it, openly staring at him. Then she kissed him and nestled against his shoulder for sleep.

No words were needed.

* * *

They ran into each other coincidentally in the hall. She was fresh-faced from the bath, clothed in a similar yukata. "Will you walk with me? The night air feels good and I thought-" She must have said more but his attention span had diminished as soon as they were away from the compound. When there wasn't anyone approaching, he draped an arm around her waist as they walked. Hinata contemplated it then. His ambiguous reception for the last few days puzzled her. One moment they were passionately entwined, the next day Neji receded into detachment. He welcomed her advances so that he may painstakingly draw out her passion until he was satisfied. When she rose to leave before the morning light, he grabbed her back, ardently caressing her. She had a feeling it had to do with her supposed engagement, a rumor mill spreading through the Hyuuga. "The Elders are quite determined to marry me off," Hinata finally said. "I have met many suitors."

His grip tightened considerably. "What does Hiashi-sama say?"

"Father doesn't mind," she said with a slight smile. "I have rejected them all and he does not push the issue."

"The Elders won't be pleased," he said gruffly, though Hinata would like to think it was to hide his contentment. "It seems they'd rather you marry than succeed the Hyuuga clan."

"They do not have the authority to force such an arrangement," Hinata said firmly. "They may only advice. Fortunately, Father is not a rush for my marriage." When he stayed quiet, she risked a glance. There was far-off look in his eye that told her Neji wasn't listening any longer. She slipped from his reach and stepped towards the open scenery. It was too dark to appreciate but it shielded them from exposure.

Hinata looked over her shoulder at him. His hair was tied high; the shorter strands pronounced by his face, an uncommon sight since Neji preferred leaving it down, loosely knotted. The bath forced him to do so and he must have left it as is. His brows were furrowed, as if in deep thought. His gaze was towards the endless stretch of forest. Hinata had a feeling it didn't matter to him. He was brooding. In a few days, the Hyuuga family would gather for a meeting, Branch family included. She was prepared for her part, as Father had advised her, but Neji was on edge ever since the announcement.

He caught her eye. "Hinata-sama?"

She took a second to absorb it and sensed too late when another approached. "Hinata-sama," Kou greeted. "Your father requests for you. Allow me to escort you."

"Has Hanabi returned?"

"Yes, Hinata-sama."

She nodded. Before she parted, she bade him, "Good night, Neji-niisan."

Kou gave him a quick glance. Neji lowered his head in a short bow.

…

Neji walked the corridor of the Branch family's compound. He needed to attend the conference of his next mission. It kept him busy and away from the rising suspicions of Kou Hyuuga. Neji disliked the scrutiny of their relationship. It was a known fact that he was favored by the Head and Hinata. Kou was among the few that was loyal to Hinata. But it ended there. While Kou gave no indication of ill will, it made Neji apprehensive. He turned a corner and found the leader of the Hyuuga standing on the stone steps. Neji immediately bowed low. "Hiashi-sama," he greeted.

"Neji," he said. He invited Neji next to him and he obliged. "I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to convince Hinata of a matter. Marriage," he added when Neji jerked. The words, "Have I done anything wrong?" almost left his mouth. Neji locked his jaw and looked to the ground. At that response, the older man continued, "It's too soon for my daughter to engage herself in such responsibility so I may need to take action."

Neji stared at the ground. "Hiashi-sama?"

"Hinata is insistent in rejecting marriage. I don't expect it anytime soon either. However, as a father, I can't deny it alarms me to an extent. Any viable candidates have not caught her interest." He observed any change but Neji remained blanked. "Neji, I have entrusted you years ago for Hinata's protection. I cannot thank you enough for that. It seems I underestimated my daughter. Without me knowing, she's been looking out for you in the battlefield as well."

"Hinata-sama cares for everyone."

"Compassion," the older man muttered. "Is befitting for Hinata. My brother thought so too." Neji lifted his head. "He was among the resurrected. He went back to peace knowing the next generation would differ much from ours. But that time is not yet." He sternly looked over the Hyuuga land. "I don't expect to be succeeded anytime soon." With Hanabi's potential growth in the coming years, the selected heir was postponed until then and Hiashi maintained his position as head, a move that eased their troubles. "This must relieve you." Neji said nothing. Hiashi was seen as an unusual leader, not completely adhering to old traditions. It must have been Hizashi's death that made it so, the Elders said. While the current generation welcomed the changes, they bowed their heads in submission when the elderly ruled. "The Hokage praises you, Neji. I haven't seen you often lately."

"There's much to be done, Hiashi-sama."

"I've heard Hinata was targeted recently."

Nothing escaped the man. "They have been dealt with."

"Good. I know that Hinata thinks highly of you. I've naught to say at this except continue to watch over my daughter. She will face many trials."

He dropped to a knee. "Yes, Hiashi-sama."

"I understand Hinata is occupied with other matters," the older man said carefully. "Should I be worried?"

His posture was stiff, Hiashi noticed. "No, Hiashi-sama."

"You may leave, Neji."

…

She was tending the gardens.

He observed from afar. They may stay in the shadows but the time for them to brave the light would come. "Hinata." She faced him, a smile gracing her lips as she took him in and his mind wandered, thinking, _she is beautiful_. He offered a hand. She searched his face. Whatever she saw, she still took his hand, willingly stepping up to the open room. The doors shut quietly. She needn't say anything, only gaze back patiently and wait. It ignited a heavy madness within him, this deception that was so carefully hidden. He pushed her hair back. "Do you think it wise to be associated with me?"

"Neji?" she questioned. He shut his eyes when she confirmed her love for him as if sated. His thumb rubbed her left hand. He felt her activate Byakugan to observe their surroundings. Neji waited until she finally pushed him to the floor. He didn't fight it. She was sitting above him, so collected from the ruins of the world. "You won't tell me what's been on your mind," she said calmly. "Are you worried?"

"Yes."

Hinata put her lips to the seal. "This burden isn't yours alone. The clan recognizes you, Neji." He used indifference like a mask, the very edges starting to crack. "That means something. The old ways are dying and regardless of the next heir, it will change." She tried soothing the tense lines on his face. "If I were put to the death, will you follow me?"

She was testing him. The words needed to be strangled from his mouth. "You would not approve," he said roughly. Her soft mouth curved and Neji took a moment to pull her down for a kiss. "Tell me, Hinata," he murmured. "Will you ever take a husband as long as I breath?"

Her fingers dug into skin. "Will you take a wife while I still live?"

"I only have one woman in mind to make my wife," he said lowly. "However, I may need time to convince her to be so."

"How coincidental," she said with a small smile. "As am I."

Neji tugged her for another kiss, his mouth slanting over hers unhurriedly. Hinata stroked his face, angling herself to slip off her clothing, seeing his eyes flicker down when they parted. "I need to depart soon," he said evenly. "I will return before the clan meets."

They shared a long look. He held her face, the reigning distress leaving him then. He needed to atone for his misgivings. Hinata rose, fixing her attire. Neji remained on his back, entranced by her feminine movements. Before she left the dark room, she gave him a smile. "I will see you when you return. Be safe, Neji." Hinata took another step to leave when the slides violently closed before she could. She studied the hand stopping her and directed her gaze to him. "Neji?"

It was what she was trying to convey the entire time: they weren't linked by the Hyuuga name. They were a man and woman, entangled in a love affair. She was disheartened each time he left her side. He suffered from every reminder that she belonged to the main house. But now nothing mattered. They were simply Neji and Hinata, set apart from the expectations and burdens. "I cannot be apart from you long," he rasped. Then he uttered the words. It was torn from his throat, ragged and desperate. It cemented their connection, as bleak as it was from the day the mark was engraved on his forehead. She reached for him.

They could no longer escape.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
